


events may be different than they appear

by icarusinflight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12571412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusinflight/pseuds/icarusinflight
Summary: The first time Stiles sees the couple, the hot dude is giving the gorgeous girl a ride on his back through the main walkway of campus.It's pretty dumbit doesn't stop him from feeling jealous of them





	events may be different than they appear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scarecrowqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarecrowqueen/gifts).



> Scarecrowqueen I hope you like this!  
> I had so much fun imagining the Cora and Derek who were close enough to be misconstrued as dating - so I really hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Many thanks to my wonderful beta - I will add in the link to their tumblr once this is anonymised, but legit you saved my life and made this fic into coherancy

The first time Stiles sees the couple, the hot dude is giving the gorgeous girl a ride on his back through the main walkway of campus.

It's pretty dumb he tries to tell himself. Frivolous, stupid, and also _dangerous_. He could drop her at any time and then they’d probably both be in trouble. But it’s more likely that he’s a little jealous, he kind of wishes Lydia had ever let him do that when they were a couple. He’s walking next to Scott though, so he slaps his arm, pointing in the direction of the couple when he has Scott’s attention.

“Hey, give me a piggy back like that.”

Scott scrunches his face up at the words “No Stiles. I am not giving you a piggy back. That’s stupid.”

“You’d give Alison one if she asked you to.”

Scott’s face gets the same dreamy look on it that he always gets when Stiles mentions Alison, and Stiles sighs, knowing he’s lost him. Scott is useless when he’s dreaming of Alison. Maybe if he were to just leap on Scott’s back he’d catch him.

But there’s also an equally large chance he’d drop him, or they’d both end up on the ground.

His attention is dragged away from contemplating the plan by a scream, and he looks up to see the girl from the couple being unceremoniously dumped into a bush.

That seems more like the end that Stiles would get if he tried to get Scott to carry him.

Her scream dissolves into laughter though, so she’s probably fine, although the bush does not look like the comfiest place to be deposited.

They’re slowly approaching the couple now, and Stiles watches as he steps up to woman, holding out his hand to her.

She takes the offered hand, and he sees the shift in her body, before he sees the man get jerked towards her. He either has an amazing reaction time, (or he’s used to this, prepared for her betrayal), because he stops the movement pulling her up and into his arms, hugging her tightly when they're both standing.

It’s such a disgusting display of affection Stiles looks away.

He’s still disgustingly single. College is supposed to be the time of your life, or so everyone had told him. But despite this the closest he’d gotten to hooking up with anyone was a drunken makeout and fumbled groping while leaning against the the college pool table.

When they’d literally slipped over onto the ground, gravity winning against their alcohol addled coordination. Despite the alcohol in their veins they’d both agreed to leave it there.

And so ended Stiles’s one college hookup experience.

As Scott and Stiles walk past the couple, he overhears: “I love you” from the woman.

Apparently not everyone strikes out in relationships like Stiles.

But he already knew that.

* * *

 

He keeps noticing them around campus after that.

He names them hot dude and gorgeous girl.

He sees hot dude at one of the campus cafes waiting for an order. Stiles tries to ignore him as he waits to place his own order.

He sees gorgeous girl printing out papers at the paper kiosk, when Stiles is picking up his own printing.

He sees hot dude in the library, on one of the long lounges, leaning back with his ankles crossed, nose in a book.

If Stiles pauses on his way to the second level to look at hot dude engrossed in his book, taking in the tight jeans, the flex of his arms, well, surely no one would blame him.

* * *

 

It turns out Lydia and gorgeous girl are taking Literary History together. Because of course they are. Someone who can match Lydia aesthetically would of course match her academically too.

Only Stiles is cursed with average looks and the coordination of a newly born deer in exchange for his academic talents.

Lydia and Stiles have a standing coffee date on Thursday after her class, so when he’s waiting for Lydia to finish class and join him, he’s hardly surprised when Lydia and gorgeous girl walk out together engaged in conversation.

“Stiles this is Cora. Cora, Stiles.” Lydia says efficiently, before going back to the conversation, continuing to talk to Cora, even as Stiles and Cora say brief greetings.

Lydia is talking about her plans for the weekend, although Stiles notices her pointedly leaving out any mention of Jackson. It’s probably because it’s the second, well, kind of third time they’ve tried the relationship.

But they’re both grown a lot since those last times, and it’s obvious to anyone who looks at them that they love each other. Stiles believes they can make it work.

But he also knows that people are judgemental, so he doesn’t blame Lydia not going out of her way to mention it.

He ignores the conversation between Lydia and Cora for the most part. He’s already planning out his own assignments. His last class was Legal Research and Writing, as part of his double degree in law and psychology. The current assignment for the class might not be due for three weeks, but he had a lot of thoughts about it in the class, and he knows better than to ignore when his brain is engaged.

He hears the word “boyfriend” from distinctly not Lydia's voice though, and it’s enough to pull him from his assignment planning.

“Yeah my boyfriend's taking me out to the park for a picnic.”

“Oh nice.” Lydia responds. Her tone is the easily recognisable, ‘that seems weird but okay’ tone. Well, easily recognisable to Stiles. But then he’s had years of knowing Lydia, and far too many years of over analyzing everything Lydia did.

Cora, thankfully for her, does not seem to notice because she continues on.

“Yeah. We both like the park. He grew up in a small town, and I grew up on the outskirts of New York, out of the city. It’s the closest we can get to that feeling you know?”

Stiles feels himself nod, even though he’s not really involved in the conversation. He does know though, he and Lydia both moved to the city from Beacon Hills. Beacon Hills was a standard small town, slow, and relaxed.

He misses it in a way.

He loved it, he hated it.

It’s kind of funny that way.

“Hey Der-bear!” The louder call from Cora shakes Stiles from his thoughts, and he looks up to see hot dude leaning against the cafe wall, holding two cups of coffee.

“Hey Cor.” Hot dude responds. Hot dude aka Der-bear – which cannot possibly be his name, maybe it’s Darren?

Stiles also notes that apparently they’re one of those sickeningly sweet couples that have nicknames for each other.

Gross.

Although he’s still calling him hot dude in his mind so he can’t be too judgey here.

“Awww you already got me coffee. You’re the best.”

“Well one of us has to be organised,” hot dude says, handing a cup over to Cora, “let’s get a move on, we don’t wanna be late for dinner.”

“Catcha later.” Cora calls over her shoulder, slinging an arm over hot dude’s shoulder.

Stiles watches them as they walk off until Lydia shoves him to get his attention, pushing him in the direction of the cafe doorway.

* * *

 

Stiles finds out that his name is Derek.

He’s at the best campus coffee shop, placing his order for an americano, extra shot thanks, when the barista yells “Derek” right into his face, placing a coffee cup down on the counter.

An arm reaches past him, and it doesn’t bump or jostle him, which he appreciates.

“Thanks.” The voice says roughly, but Stiles _recognises_ that voice. His head shoots up from looking at his wallet, swinging around to confirm his first thought.

Somewhat thankfully hot dude is already walking away, but yeah, Stiles recognises that body (that ass).

Derek, huh.

He turns his attention back to the girl who was taking his order, grabbing out a bill quickly and shoving it towards her. The smirk she gives him as she hands over change is probably entirely warranted, but he ignores it, taking his money, and goes to wait for his own name to be called. He sits at a chair out of her line of vision, and tries to ignore the heat he can feel in his cheeks.

* * *

 

The next week when he arrives at the seminar room of Lydia’s Literary History class to wait for her hot dude Derek is already waiting there.

He almost groans at the sight.

There should be a part of him that feels guilty about this, he recognises distantly. This is a person, this is Cora’s boyfriend, and he’s kind of lowkey objectifying him, eyes drifting over him where he leans against the wall, nose once again buried in a book and – jesus, is that title in Spanish? He drags his eyes from the definitely-not-english-possibly-spanish titled book to take in the rest of hot dude Derek. The wine coloured henley he’s wearing, the _perfectly_ tight jeans which do nothing to hide the fact that dudes got gains. Those thighs must take work.

So yeah, maybe he’s objectifying him a little, Stiles likes to think of it as appreciating. It’s not like he would ever do anything outwardly to objectify him though. He’s not gonna be like one of those creepy dudes snapping photos of hot people, and he’s not going to stalk him on social media or anything. He just… appreciates when he gets to run into Derek.

He takes out his phone, looking through his social media notifications. Erica sent him a link to buzzfeed list about bisexuals, so he opens that, scrolling down the list and immersing himself in the list. He lets out a loud snort of laughter at a post about unicorns, and when he looks up a little self consciously to see if anyone noticed, he finds hot dude Derek looking at him.

Fuck, his eyes are gorgeous. They’re on either sides of the hallway, far away enough that Stiles can’t tell the actual colour of his eyes, but they look dark. He still feels pinned by the gaze in his spot, can’t look away, as hot dude Derek raises one eyebrow at him.

Stiles shoots him a grin, before deciding to go all in. “What’s the difference between bi people and unicorns?” He reads out loud.

Hot dude Derek pulls a face, one side of his mouth lifting, and he shrugs a shoulder.

“I can see unicorns on TV.”

For a moment he gets nothing, and he has a moment to freak out that either Derek doesn’t find that funny, or he’s told a bisexual joke to a homophobe, and that could be a very dangerous joke.

Then Derek releases a bark of laughter, throwing his head back as he does so.

The laughter is so genuine Stiles finds himself grinning at Derek’s reaction. When the laughter ends, Derek is still grinning at him, book now being held against his chest instead of in front of his eyes. He notes that Derek has a) one of the cutest smiles he has ever seen, and, possibly related, b) a very cute set of bunny teeth.

“Nice one.” Derek tells him, shooting him another smile, smaller this time.

Which is when the door opens, and a number of students tumble out. Lydia always takes her time leaving classes, so she is typically one of the last students to leave the classroom, and today is no different.

Derek is standing right next to the door, and when Lydia and Cora walk out, Lydia is walking straight to where Stiles is, where Stiles always stands when he waits for them, and they walk straight past Derek, before coming to a stop in front of Stiles.

Lydia is still talking to Cora, which isn’t unusual, the two of them can discuss Literary History for literally all day. He watches Derek over Lydia’s shoulder, as he opens his satchel, places a bookmark in his book, and places the book in the bag.

When he approaches Cora, he places a hand on her shoulder. If someone were to come up behind Stiles and place a hand on his shoulder, he thinks he’d probably freak, and possibly injure either the other person, or himself. Or both. But either Cora is far more chill than Stiles – definitely possible, probable even – or Cora is used to the motion, used to that hand on her shoulder. Judging by the way she turns to face him, a smile already on her face, Stiles would say that the latter is definitely a factor.

“Hey,” She says, “What are you doing here?”

“We have dinner plans across the city. I thought we should leave earlier to make sure we get there with traffic. Did you forget?” Derek answers, hand still resting on Cora’s shoulder.

“No.” She responds, a little indignantly, and Stiles thinks maybe she had forgotten, and possibly Derek thinks so too because he smirks. “I didn’t.” She insists. “I just didn’t really think about that.”

Derek huffs a laugh, but otherwise seems to leave it be.

Cora turns back to Stiles and Lydia, probably mostly Lydia if Stiles is honest with himself.

“Okay well I’m off then. Catcha round.”

Derek nods at them, and when they walk off Stiles watches them go again.

He tries to convince himself that the tinge of jealousy he feels is just because he wishes he had a partner. Someone who waited for him after class and touched his shoulder affectionately and made dinner plans for them.

It totally wasn't because he wanted to date Derek.

* * *

 

He’s a little disappointed when he arrives at the classroom to wait for Lydia and Cora that there’s no Derek this time. He hadn’t really expected him to be there, but a man can hope.

He waits for Lydia and Cora to get out of class, before they all walk to the coffee shop together. When Cora comes with them for coffee this time, Stiles is a little surprised.

“No dinner tonight?” He asks as they line up to order.

“No. Dinner is off this week, because of Derek’s un-birthday party on Saturday. You should both come actually. It’ll be fun.”

“Un-birthday?” He queries.

“Well… Derek's birthday is Christmas. Which... no one really wants to have a birthday party then. So we always do two months before.”

“Oh. That must suck.”

Cora shrugs. “It is what it is. Not much else you can do about it now. Wanna come?”

“We’d love to.” Lydia answers for them.

They’ve reached the front of the line then, and place their respective orders. Stiles and Lydia get theirs to sit in, while Cora orders her to go. When their names are called Cora grabs hers, putting the to go lid on, and turns to leave.

“Catcha.” She tells them with a smile, leaning in for a hug for Lydia, and nodding to Stiles.

“Text me the details of the party and we’ll see you Saturday.” Lydia tells Cora as she pulls away from the hug.

“Great. See you then.” She says giving a wave, leaving them to their coffees.

* * *

 

The un-birthday party turns out to be at a house not far from campus. The house is small, Cora tells Stiles it’s Derek and his house mate Boyd’s when they enter. There’s apparently a cat, although Cora tells them not to expect to see Bagheera, as he avoids unknown people. But regardless they’re under strict instructions not to leave doors to outside open, just in case Bagheera does come out. Cora gives them a quick tour of the house, toilet, bathroom, lounge room with a couch that Cora tells them they can sleep on if they need to.

Lydia turns her nose up at that, but Stiles has slept in worse places.

Cora grabs a beer for Stiles and pours some punch for Lydia, and then they head outside, Cora opening the door for them to move out the back, before shutting it after them as soon as they step through. There are more people out the back, standing around and chatting. There’s some music playing too, but not loud enough to interfere with conversations. Stiles recognises some of the people from campus, but not all of them.

Cora walks up to a guy he doesn’t recognise.

Wraps her arms around him.

Leans her head up and–

–kisses him square on the lips.

Stiles’s whips his head around to look at Derek, but he hasn’t seen the scene unfolding in front of them.

A million thoughts are running through his head at once. Cora broke up with Derek and brought her new boyfriend to his party – that would be horrible. Cora, Derek and the man in front of them are in a polyamorous relationship. Or, or…

His thoughts are thankfully interrupted by Cora herself.

Cora pulls away from the hug, slipping under the mans arm.

“Lydia, Stiles, this is my boyfriend, Isaac.” She says.

Lydia extends an immaculately manicured hand to _the boyfriend Isaac_ , who shakes it. “Oh Isaac. It’s so nice to meet you. We’ve heard so much about you.”

“We have?” Stiles looks at Lydia, questioning her statement.

“We have.” Lydia says firmly turning back to Cora and Isaac and continuing the conversation.

He’s still a little confused, off balance really. He thought Derek was the boyfriend Cora had talked about before, but now there was Isaac.

He zones out a little, watching Derek out of the corner of his eye. He’s standing next to a woman who looks a little older than most of the people around here, he’s involved in a larger conversation though, a discussion with two other people. Stiles thinks he might recognise the girl from campus, but he can’t be sure.

He’s still watching Derek from the corner of his eye, trying to be at least a little subtle about this, so he notices when Derek moves away from the other people, moving inside.

Which is his chance.

He excuses himself from the conversation, stating he needs another beer. From the look Lydia shoots him, his excuse may be a little flimsy, but he’s committed to it, and besides, he has more important things to think about than Lydia’s judgement.

He slides the door open, stepping through, before carefully closing it behind him. He really wants to stay on Derek’s good side.

Derek has his head in the fridge when Stiles turns around, and he waits for Derek to turn around, a bottle in each hand.

Derek starts a little when he turns around to find Stiles in the kitchen, but he recovers quickly.

“Rum?” He asks lifting the bottle in his left hand, as if to offer it to Stiles.

“Sure.” He accepts the offer. It’s not his usual drink of choice, but he’ll take it.

Derek nods, before using his hip to shove the fridge door closed.

He watches as Derek grabs another glass, placing it on the bench, before adding ice, rum, and ginger beer to the glasses. When he’s done he places the bottles back in the fridge, rinsing the shot glass and leaving it on the sink.

Derek slides one of the glasses to Stiles, before picking up his own and taking a drink.

He echoes the movement, placing his glass back on the table when he’s done.

“So, I don’t think I ever really introduced myself, I’m Stiles, Cora invited me along.”

Derek nods. “I knew that from Cora.”

“So, funny story. I actually thought you and Cora were dating.”

Derek, who had been taking a drink, chokes on it.

“That’s – no. Cora is my sister.” Derek pulls a face of disgust.

“Well that makes sense. You guys seems super close.”

“We’ve always been close.” Derek explains. “There’s less than a year between us, so we were always kind of together.” Derek pulls the face of disgust again. “Not close like that though.”

“Yeah, yeah. I get that now.” Stiles takes a deep breath, steeling himself for what he wants to say now. He can be brave, he’s the bravest. He has literally nothing to lose here. “So… if you’re not… that. Are you ummm… are you seeing anyone at the moment?”

Derek ducks his head, fixing his eyes on the drink in his fingers. Stiles thinks he can see Derek’s neck flushing red.

“No.” The glass has condensation on the side, and Stiles watches as Derek traces his finger slowly, capturing the liquid with his fingertips.

“So it’s your birthday right.” Stiles says, still watching Derek’s fingers leaving trails where they pick up the moisture from the glass. “And I didn’t get you a present.”

“You don’t–” Derek interrupts, but Stiles cuts him off.

“But if you want, I offer you the present of birthday kisses.” Stiles finishes.

“It’s not actually my birthday.” Derek says, and Stiles almost groans.

“I don’t care.” He states. “Do you?”

He’s trying to be so much smoother than he actually is. Bolstered by the beer, and the knowledge that someone he’d been happy to quietly appreciate he could actually have a chance with.

Derek does look up then, and he has that achingly cute small smile on his face.

“I accept your birthday gift offer Stiles.”

His face feels like it might actually crack, he’s grinning so wide. He doesn’t take a moment to hesitate, or second guess his actions, instead leaning forward. The kitchen bench is still between them, and the edge digs in hard against his hip as he leans forward, but then he’s capturing Derek’s lips in his own, and the pain is forgotten, his hip a worthwhile sacrifice in the grand scheme of things.

Derek’s lips are warm, and a little wet from the glass. They feel nice underneath his, and the kiss is soft, softer than he’s had before which isn’t something he would have expected, if he’d taken the time to consider it before now. He feels Derek pull his bottom lip just slightly between his own and he opens his lips to flick his tongue out and –

The sound of the door sliding open interrupts them, and Stiles jumps back from Derek, watching as Derek leans away from him, standing back up straight.

When he does turn to look at the door, Cora is standing there, a grin plastered across her face.

“Getting lucky on your birthday hey Der?”

“Shut up.” Derek mumbles, face bright red.

Cora’s grin doesn’t falter. “High five.” She demands, leaning across the bench, and holding her hand out at Derek.

She keeps her hand held there, waiting, until eventually Derek sighs, and high fives her.

“And you.” She says, turning to Stiles, hand held out in his direction.

“High five.” Stiles agrees, slapping his hand into hers with more force, making a nice slap sound.

“Right. Well, I’m going back out to the party.” Cora leans across the bench again, swiping Derek’s drink. “If you sleep here Bagheera likes to haze new people in the house by watching them when they wake.” Cora shoots him a wink before heading back outside.

“Can you please never tell her I thought you two were dating?” Stiles asks, turning back to face Derek, who’s face is still flushed red.

“I would prefer to never think about that again thanks.” Derek leans down, before placing a fresh glass on the bench, and Stiles watches as he begins the ritual again.

“Good. Great.” Stiles fidgets with his own glass, tracing the edge of the glass. “We can do that again right? The kissing?”

Derek has the fridge open, but when he turns he has that smile on his face again. The one that is rapidly becoming one of Stiles's favourite smiles. “Yes Stiles. We can do the kissing again.”

“I like your birthday. Your birthday rocks.” He tells Derek. He’s already planning his next kiss with Derek. He’s going to let him finish pouring the drink, place everything away, then he’ll kiss him again.

_Then he’ll get to plan the next kiss_ , he thinks, and he can feel the smile on his face at that thought.

_Hopefully many more kisses_.


End file.
